powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Troy Burrows
Troy Burrows is Megaforce Red, the Red Ranger and the leader of the Mega Rangers. Character History Megaforce Before becoming a Power Ranger, Troy was a martial artist. During his teenage years, he receives visions about the Legend War - an armada of Power Rangers battling an unknown force, and among them, a mysterious new warrior. After one such dream, he woke up to discover that he was late for his first day of school. Later that day, Gosei summoned him. He noted how the Rangers lining the walls resembled those from his dreams. Gosei gave him the power of the Red Ranger, and soon he led the new Power Rangers into battle against Warstar. The team won, and Troy rapidly adjusted to his role as defender of Earth. In the middle of the Mega Rangers' fight with Warstar scientist Yuffo, Troy was approached by Creepox in the forest, trying to goad him into a fight, but Troy refused. During a battle with his team against Dragonflay, Creepox interfered to battle Troy. Though Creepox gained the upper hand at first, Troy managed to defeat him, forcing Creepox to retreat. As a result, Troy was too badly injured to fight, leaving it up to the rest of the Rangers to defeat Dragonflay. Troy later gained access to the Sky Brothers Zord and many other weapons. Months later, Troy encountered two bullies in school. The bullies taunted him, asking if he was going to cry; his response was "Take a good look. You see any tears?" When he saw another kid getting bullied, he stood up for him. After school, Troy fought Creepox again. Though Creepox was gaining the upper hand, Troy discovered that the monster was driven by rage, so he used his rage against him. Eventually Troy defeated Creepox with his Dragon Sword. When Creepox got revived by Vrak, Troy along with the other Rangers formed the Gosei Great Megazord. Seeing that wasn't enough, they formed the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord (the zord he just earned from Gosei) to defeat Creepox once and for all. After a heated battle against Vrak, Troy along with the other rangers gained the power of Ultra Mode. It was Christmas. Gia and Emma had finished shopping given the presents to the guys, but the guys had forgotten. Noah calls them to see Robo Knight, who agreed to pose as a holiday toy. Super Megaforce Returning to the Command Center , he and the rangers receive their Super Megaforce powers to fight the Armada with. After their first battle, Troy goes to the beach and asks "Where are you, Robo Knight?" With Harwood City being rebuilt, Troy stumbles upon a plot by the Armada to launch missiles at major cities throughout the world. Personality Troy Burrows is a born leader, though he may not know it yet. His tough upbringing made him responsible and focused, and it shows in his incredible martial arts skills. As the new kid in town, he's kind of a loner at the start, but makes fast friends when he joins up with the Megaforce. Troy is compassionate and loyal, and a true champion of the underdog. But mess with the Red Ranger's friends, and you're in for a fierce fight with his Dragon Zord!http://www.nick.com/megaforce/ Official Ranger Bio on Nick.com Additionally, Troy has a strong faith in humanity and believes that if they work together, they can do anything. He also will not initiate a fight unless it's absolutely necessary, shown in his first encounter with Creepox of the Warstar Aliens. Megaforce Red - Ultra Megaforce Red= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up.http://blog.samuraicast.com/upcoming-power-rangers-megaforce-toys-on-amazon/ Ultra Mode toy revealed ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword ** Ultra Zord ;Zords: * Gosei Dragon Mechazord * Sky Brothers Zords - Super Megaforce Red= - Legendary Mode= - Galaxy Red= *Galaxy Red (SM Episode 5) **Weapons ***Quasar Saber - Wild Force Red= *Red Wild Force Ranger (SM Episode 4, 6) **Weapons ***Jungle Sword - Ninja Storm Red= *Red Wind Ranger (SM Episode 1, 5) **Weapons ***Ninja Sword - SPD Red= *S.P.D. Red Ranger (SM Episode 1, 2, 3) **Weapons ***Delta Blasters - Mystic Red= *Red Mystic Ranger (SM Episode 1) **Weapons ***Magi Staff - Overdrive Red= *Red Overdrive Ranger (SM Episode 5) **Weapons ***Drive Lance - Jungle Fury Red= *Jungle Fury Red Ranger (SM Episode 3, 6) **Tiger Battle Claws - Samurai Red= *Red Samurai Ranger (SM Episode 1, 5) **Weapons ***Spin Sword ***Fire Smasher - New Powers (1)= *unnamed Red Ranger }} }} }} Ranger Keys The Super Megaforce Red Ranger Key is one of Troy's personal Ranger Keys which allows him to morph into Super Megaforce Red. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. Notes *Similar to Jason, Troy is also very good with martial arts, wields a sword, and has a dragon-based zord, though while Jason starts with a Tyrannosaurus and upgraded to a Dragon, Troy's initial Zord was a Dragon. *Troy is a loner at the start, unlike his Goseiger counterpart Alata, who is very outgoing. However, they both share an optimistic view of humanity. *Unlike his Goseiger counterpart Alata, he did not know Emma when he was a child. *Troy is the second Red Ranger to say that it was a mistake he was chosen, the first being Nick. But unlike Nick, Troy did not back off and decided that he was needed. **Troy is the also the second Red Ranger to say a closing call after a Megazord battle win. The first being Jayden. *Emma Goodall and Troy share the same element, Sky. *He's more like his Gokaiger counterpart, Captain Marvelous, in terms of how he treats his teammates and how he acts as their leader. He cares a lot about his friends, and stands up for them but has a lot of faith in them when they're in their own predicament and will only step in when he needs to. See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Red Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Super Megaforce Category:PR Protagonist Category:Wind-elemental PR Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers